It's Always Been You
by FabrevansXOXOBrittana
Summary: When she's with him, she's never felt so special. A Kitty/Ryder story set after Guilty Pleasures and so forth. Just a warning, it gets very fluffy. So here it is! Enjoy! :) Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.
1. It's Always Been You

**Hello my fellow Gleeks! So I'm here with a one shot for all the Kitty/Ryder shippers (I totally am one!) and I hope you guys enjoy! :D Also this is my first time posting a fic with the newbies so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. If I did Sam and Quinn would have gotten married by now. Just sayin. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I saw you making those faces at Artie."

Kitty turned to the frustrated boy beside her.

"Someone sounds jealous."

Ryder raised his eyebrows.

"Me? Jealous? Pfft! No! I was just…worried...about you getting involved with him. 'Cause ya know…he's…not that nice.."

A confused look crossed Kitty's face.

"What? Okay, now you're making no sense."

She shut her locker and started down the hall.

"Kitty wait!"

Ryder caught up to her and gently grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"What?" she snapped.

He sighed.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just…"

Kitty grabbed his hand.

"Tell me what's been going on with you these last few days. You can trust me," she stated softly.

Their eyes were locked on one anothers and they stood only inches apart.

Ryder nodded softly. "Okay. I trust you."

He took her hand and started to speak.

"I'm jealous."

Kitty cocked her head to the side.

"Of who?"

He sighed and met her eyes.

"I'm jealous of Artie."

Now Kitty was beyond confused.

"Why? He got in a car accident and his mom still dresses him, plus his hair-"

"No," he shook his head, "I'm jealous because you're liking him."

Kitty's expression softened.

"Really?"

Ryder nodded and looked hopefully at her, all while she stared into his eyes.

"I guess it's time for the truth," she grabbed his hands, "I was only flirting with Artie to make you jealous. But I know you like Marley and that's okay-"

He cupped her face and kissed her passionately before she could finish her statement. Kitty kissed back and ran her hand over his cheek. They broke away, but their noses still touched.

"It's always been you."

At his words, Kitty sprung into his arms and he picked her up. They pressed their foreheads together, huge smiles on their faces.

Ryder set her back on the ground and took her hands in his.

"So what happens next?"

The blond girl thought for a bit, mulling over their options.

"We could go on our first date?"

"That's a perfect idea!" He kneeled down, her hands still folded into his. "Will you, Kitty Wilde, be my date to Breadstix on Friday night?"

She tilted her head. "Hmmmm I'll have to think about it."

Ryder's smiled diminished, and Kitty felt terrible for joking with him.

"I'm kidding, of course I'll go on a date with you!"

He spun her around and kissed her once more. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A blush crept upon Ryder's cheeks and he started to say something then stopped.

Kitty was intrigued.

"What?"

"Do you think, since we've blown off half of seventh period, that we could maybe…makeout in the janitor's closet?"

Kitty grinned at his question.

"Of course we can."

Their finger's interlaced as they ran down the hall.

**A/N: What did ya think? Anyway I hope you liked it, and feel free to favorite, review, etc. if you want:) Mwah! Bye! :)**


	2. Anything for You

**Hello again everyone! So this was originally a one-shot, but a few of you wanted me to continue for their date, so that's what I did. I really hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"This is really lovely. Thank you, Ryder."

"No problem. I'm just so happy that we're here together."

She smiled and placed her hand over his.

"Me too."

The two scored a glance from some cheerios across the restaurant.

Ever since their meeting in the hallway, they hadn't stopped spending time together and both of them were anxious for their date at Breadstix.

"So when do you think we should tell everyone, that we're dating."

Ryder thought for a minute, and Kitty decided that his thinking expression was the cutest thing ever. She shook her head and smiled, thinking she couldn't have gotten luckier.

"We could tell the Glee club on Monday?"

"Okay, so we'll wait until then. I just want everyone to know you're mine."

"You're mine."

"No, you're mine."

No, you're mine!"

They giggled and eskimo kissed while holding hands.

Their waitress cleared her throat and the couple turned to her.

"Your food is ready." She served them their orders and was off.

Ryder tried a breadstick and regretted it instantly. Kitty noticed his displeasure.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you that their breadsticks taste like dry cardboard."

He managed to chew and swallow before replying.

"It's okay."

Kitty pushed her plate towards him.

"Here, have some of mine."

"No, it's okay. I should be able to handle my spaghetti."

"'Kay."

They began to eat and share small talk.

"So what did ya think of our Spice Girls performance this week? I mean you seemed pretty into it."

"I loved it. You were major sexy."

Kitty blushed at his comment.

"Not as sexy as you in your calendar get up. Let's just say February and July are my favorite months."

He grinned and moved his eyebrows up and down.

She threw her head back and laughed.

Ryder marveled at her beauty and knew that he couldn't be any luckier. He had liked Marley, but he was over her, and Kitty had appealed to him ever since he laid eyes on her. He knew there was more to her than her cold exterior and he wanted to get to know her.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. You're just so beautiful. And I was thinking of how I'm getting to know the real you."

Kitty smiled shyly and traced the rim of her glass.

"Thanks. I mean I know I can be really mean sometimes, but that's not what I want to be defined by. I don't want people to think of me as just another bitchy cheerleader. I want to be more than that. You know?"

The boy nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah. There's more to a person than what you see on the outside," he grinned at her almost excitedly, "and I can't wait to see who you really are."

She clutched his hand across the table.

"Same. So let's start now."

He ran his thumb along her knuckles and replied.

"Okay. Favorite hobby."

"This may come as a surprise to you, but it's singing."

"You prefer it over cheerleading?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"That's cool. You're voice is really beautiful."

"Thanks. So what about you?"

"I enjoy playing foot ball. I've been so busy these past months with school, I haven't had time for much."

"Well, just letting you know, your end zone dances are the absolute best."

"Really? Ya know it takes effort," he said leaning his elbow on the table, nonchalantly showing off his bicep.

Kitty grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Wow."

"What?"

'You're really something."

"You love me," he countered playfully.

"When you're so charming, it's hard not to."

Ryder smiled at the girl sitting across from him. He was savoring every minute that he spent with her. Sometimes things go away so fast, and Ryder didn't want Kitty to go way. In fact, he wanted the complete opposite.

"Favorite color?"

"Red. You?"

"Pink. Uhh…favorite book?"

Ryder froze. Kitty wanted to know his favorite book. He was completely unsure if she knew that he was dyslexic, and the last thing he wanted was for her to know that he could barely read.

But on the other hand, he didn't want to lie to her. Maybe things would be best if he told her. He knew that lying in a relationship only ended in disaster.

So he answered her question truthfully.

"I'm dyslexic. So I'm not that big on reading…"

He ran a hand through his hair and fidgeted in his seat, while waiting for her to respond.

"That's okay."

Kitty noticed the way her date's discomfort, and grabbed his hand.

"And I want you to know that it's totally normal to be dyslexic. My cousin is, and she had a lot of trouble with reading at first. But she made it through. And if she did it, then I know you can."

Ryder sighed a frustrated sigh.

"But sometimes it's just so hard for me!"

Kitty squeezed his hand that was still in hers, and met his eyes.

"I know. And that's okay. Ya wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna help you through it. We can study after school and I can try to help make this easier on you."

He smiled widely at her.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Kitty shook her head.

"Anything for you."

The two finished their meals and Ryder paid the waitress.

He intertwined his fingers with Kitty's and she snuggled to his arm as they exited the restaurant.

Like a gentleman, Ryder opened the car door for her and drove to her house.

He walked up to her door step and she turned around.

"Thank you, Ryder. I had a really wonderful time with you tonight."

"You're welcome. I hope we can do this again soon."

Kitty smiled warmly and nodded her head.

"Goodnight, Ryder."

"Goodnight, Kitty."

He turned to go, but she held his arm. Just as he turned around, she captured his lips in a kiss.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, and she put hers on his cheek.

Before things could go any further, she pulled away.

"Study sesh Monday after school?"

Ryder nodded.

"Study sesh on Monday."

They recited their goodnights again, before parting.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now folks! If you'd like to, follow me to be notified of when I publish new stories and then all that jazz. Thanks for reading! :) Bye!**


	3. I'm Just Trying to Help You

**Hello again my lovelies! So I've have came to the decision where I am going to make this into an ongoing story. However, I am currently in the process of updating another story that I am trying to write, so I may not be that early on updates for this one. But I find when I am writing these chapters, that Ryder/Kitty is very easy for me to write. Also, this fanfiction disregards the facts that Kitty is dating Puck and Ryder is talking to a creepy internet girl. Anyway! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Kitty, I know you're trying to help me, but I'm just getting more confused!"

The blond girl sighed, for what she felt was the tenth time that night. They had been studying for an hour and a half, but had made little progress. Not to mention, she was learning many new things about Ryder, including that he was as stubborn as a mule.

"I'm sorry! Look, I'm just trying to help you."

Ryder let out a breath and regretted yelling at her. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at his dyslexia that was becoming harder to bear every day.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

He reached for her hand across the bed and took it, stroking her palm with his index finger, then stared into her sparkling eyes.

"Forgive me?"

"I was never upset with you. I know what you're going through is hard to deal with, and I accept that. So I want you to forgive me."

"Baby, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I tried to help you, and we got no where."

"So? You _wanted_ to help me. And I appreciate that a lot."

She smiled at him.

"I appreciate you, too. Like today, when that guy whistled at me. You're the sweetest guy ever, and you beat the crap out of him."

Ryder cringed at the thought of any guy, but him, checking out Kitty. He reminded himself that she was his girlfriend, and that's all that mattered.

He grinned at her and she returned the gesture.

"So. What do ya think about making our study sessions, include a bit less studying?"

"I think that would be an amazing idea."

He took a moment to fondle over how beautiful she looked. Kitty was still in her cheerios uniform, but she had taken her hair down and let it fall in loose curls. Her figure lay across his bed, while her arm leaned on a pillow.

A loose strand of her hair was hanging carelessly and Ryder tucked it behind her ear, kissing her cheek when he leaned in to do so.

Kitty kissed him deeply and ran her hand down his chest. She could feel his muscles, that were defined by the rather tight green v-neck shirt he was wearing.

His hands stayed on her back while he kissed her, and hers traveled his torso.

She stopped and grinned at him.

"You have really sexy shoulders."

He pulled her into a kiss, while she ran her hands over them.

His bedroom door opened.

"Ryder, honey I-oh."

The two teenagers sprung apart and sat up.

"Mom!"

"Sweetie, I came to tell you that your doctor's appointment was changed to Thursday and-"

"Mom, can't this wait?" Ryder pleaded.

"Okay, but no funny business. And I mean it mister," she stated as she waved a finger at him.

"Mom!"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Lynn. I can assure you that we're not doing anything more than kissing," Kitty said, adding a small smile.

"Thank you, dear. Bye."

His mother left and Ryder held a hand to his forhead, feeling extremely embarrassed about the incident that had happened.

"Ryder, what's wrong?"

"She's so embarrassing! And why?! Why, of all times, did she have to come in then?!"

Kitty giggled at him and placed a hand on his knee.

He smiled at how she was reacting to his outburst.

"So you think this is funny?"

"I think you're adorable when you're angry. And it's okay. Because she's gone now.."

The space between them closed as their lips collided to a form a perfect kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please review, favorite, etc. if you'd like to. And I will see you with the next chapter soon! Mwah! Bye! :)**


	4. I've Got You

**Hello my lovelies! So here is the fourth chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. Mwah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned below.**

* * *

"It's raining pretty hard outside."

Kitty peeled her eyes away from the television and looked at him.

"How long do you think until it blows over?"

Ryder pondered the question. Kitty's parents had gone out of town for the evening, and granted him permission to stay with their daughter until they returned. Kitty was ecstatic that they'd agreed and waited patiently for Friday to come.

"Maybe about an hour or two."

"Okay."

He planted himself next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled up on his shoulder and laid her hand on his chest. She offered him some cover, in which he graciously accepted.

The two were not dressed for the colder weather that was happening outside. Kitty was in a pink short-sleeved shirt and denim shorts, while Ryder was in a thin white v-neck and jeans.

"Babe, whatcha you wanna watch?"

"I don't care, as long as you avoid E! network."

She chuckled and surfed the many channels on the flatscreen TV. A loud clap of thunder roared across the sky. Kitty instinctively cuddled closer to her boyfriend's chest.

"We could watch Honey Boo Boo?"

Ryder sighed and romantically pressed his forehead against hers.

"Whatever you want."

"I was kidding," Kitty traced circles on his chest, "but we could just ditch the TV totally."

The boy grinned and pressed his lips against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and down on the couch they went.

Just as Ryder kissed her neck, everything went completely dark.

The raging storm had caused the power to go out.

Kitty screamed and clung to Ryder's chest like her life depended on it.

He was startled, but knew he had to stay calm and keep his cool.

"Shhh. It's okay. Do you know where a flashlight is?"

"Yeah," she answered still shaking in his arms.

He held her to his chest and stroked her hair.

"I've got you. It's okay."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know. And if it wasn't pitch dark in here, I would totally kiss you right now."

He smiled and kissed what he thought was the top of her head.

"Okay. I can try to fix the power if you tell me where the flashlights are."

"They're in the kitchen in the the left drawer by the stove."

"'Kay."

Ryder set off to find the device, but smashed his side into the table.

"Son of a-"

"Okay. Let me help you."

She grabbed his hand and cautiously led him to the kitchen and retrieved the flashlight.

"Do you know where the power box is?"

"I think it's on the side of the house. Why? You're not gonna go out there in the pouring rain are you?"

"I don't have a choice."

Kitty sighed, knowing she would regret her words after she said them.

"I'll go with you."

"Sweetie, it's okay. All I have to do is-"

"No. I'm going with you."

"Suit yourself."

Ryder shined the light, as they walked to the back porch and he opened the door.

The two stepped outside and onto the porch.

Once a few raindrops hit Kitty's face, she was back inside the house, pulling her boyfriend along with her.

"Ryder, if I go out there then my hair's gonna get wet, and I would've straightened it for nothing."

"Then just stay here and I promise I'll be back in a minute."

She grasped his arm.

"But what if you get sick, or slip in a puddle, or-"

"Kitty, I'll be fine. I'll be right back."

He started outside and she stood in the doorway.

Even though letting him go alone was a very minor thing, a wave of guilt washed over her. So she knew what she had to do.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she murmured to herself, as she took off towards Ryder.

He turned around at her presence and tried to shield her from the rain.

"What are you doing out here?"

"What do you think?! Now, hurry and flip your switches on the thing-a-ma-jig so we can go inside!"

Ryder thought her demanding tone was sexy, but he pushed the thought away and started to pry open the power box.

"Yes ma'am."

He flipped a big red switch and asked Kitty if she could see a light come on through a window. She said yes, and he closed the box.

"All done."

She hurried to get back inside, but Ryder picked her up bridal style.

"Ryder!"

He carried her in the house kicking and screaming.

Once she had calmed down in his arms, he set her back on her feet.

She wrung her hair out in her hands.

"I'm soaked."

She put on a pouty face and Ryder was at her side in a second.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I thought if I carried you, then you wouldn't get that wet. Do you want a towel?"

She nodded her eyes wide.

"Okay."

He ran to the bathroom and grabbed her one, before returning.

She reached for it, but he started to gently dry her hair and arms off.

Kitty dropped her pouty act, and smiled at him.

"You are too sweet."

"Not as sweet as you."

She giggled and he pulled her into his arms, feeling the warmth of her body radiate onto his.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Critique as you please and I hope you all have a wonderful day. Also I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, because the kind things you say makes my day. Things haven't been the best, and the support I get from you all really encourages me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Bye! :)**


	5. I Love Being With You

**Hey my lil chickadees! Here's the fifth chapter and in my eyes it is very cliche. But I really hope that you like it! Mwah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned below.**

* * *

"Kitty, can we go to a different store? I'm getting dizzy from all this perfume."

"Babe, you know I have to find a dress for my cousin's wedding next month."

She had invited him to go to the mall with her, in which he had happily agreed.

He looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"Can we at least get a soft pretzel?"

His puppy dog expression made her cave.

She sighed and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the food court.

"Thank you."

"Yeah yeah," she murmured, smiling.

They paid for the pretzel and the man gave the tasty snack to them.

"Thanks."

The worker simply nodded and continued to serve customers.

The couple sat down at a small table and Ryder started on the soft pretzel.

Kitty realized that they may need napkins, so she headed to retrieve them.

She grabbed a few, and turned around, bumping into a guy. He was their age and was decently good-looking.

"Watch it," she snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Kitty started for Ryder, but the boy held his hand in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Nathan."

Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"And I'm leaving."

"Hold up, a girl as cute as you has to have a number."

Now she was frustrated. Not only, had he used the pick up line wrong, but he reeked of body spray and hair gel.

Kitty felt an arm on the small of her back.

"Babe, who's this?"

She grinned up at Ryder, aka her hero.

"No one, just some guy who won't leave me alone."

Ryder took a step toward "Nathan."

"Is that so?"

Kitty had to admit that her boyfriend looked super sexy when he was jealous and demanding. His chest was slightly puffed and his head was held high.

If the guy was intimidated, he sure didn't show it.

"Yeah, you gotta pretty good lookin' girl there, don't ya?"

Ryder tensed and breathed deeply, trying to contain his steam. He got right in his face and started to speak.

"Look, don't even-"

Kitty placed her hand gently on his toned arm.

"C'mon, Ryder. He's not worth it."

He clutched his girlfriend's hand and walked with her to their table.

Before he could sit down, Kitty ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"That guy was so rude."

He nodded and kissed her hair.

They returned to their seats to share the pretzel.

Ryder tore off a piece and fed it to Kitty, making her grin.

"So where do you need to go next?"

"Dilliards."

"Okie dokie."

Kitty smiled at his reply and shook her head.

"Are you finished with the pretzel?"

"Yeah."

The couple stood and threw the remnants from their snack in the trash, before strolling down the mall hand in hand.

Kitty spotted a photo booth ahead, and excitedly pulled her boyfriend towards it.

"Photo time!"

He smiled and got in with her.

Kitty dug through her purse for three bucks, but Ryder put his own inside the slot.

She threw him a grin as they scrolled through the different borders.

"What about this one?" he asked, pointing to the one with ducks on it. It said Lucky ducks at the top and was surrounded by cartoon ducks.

Kitty thought his decision was adorable and couldn't tell him no.

"Yeah, that one's cute."

"'Kay."

He pressed it and the machine started the countdown for the pictures.

The two smiled regularly together for the first one.

"What next?"

Instead of answering her, Ryder kissed her cheek for the picture, causing her to smile and blush.

He pulled Kitty onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She put her hand on his bicep and made a surprised face at the camera.

"That one was cute."

"I know. What next?"

Ryder made bunny ears on her while she kissed his cheek.

The two stepped out and took their photo strip.

A smile spread across his face.

"You look adorable."

Kitty corrected him.

"No, _we_ look adorable."

He pressed his lips softly against hers and smiled.

"I love being with you."

Kitty grabbed his hand.

"Me, too, so let's go to my house and-"

"Please say cuddle! Please say cuddle!"

Kitty laughed at her boyfriend's behavior.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Ryder fist pumped the air and jumped. He took her hand and basically ran to his car.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review, fav, etc. if you'd wish. Sorry that it's been a week since I last updated. I've been busy with school. Can't wait until Summer. Mkay, bye! :)**


	6. I Missed You

**Hello everyone! So here's what I thought of after my friend got sick. I'm terrible, right? Anyhoo, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned below.**

* * *

"Honey, you have a visitor."

Ryder sat up on his elbows in seek of his guest. He had a high temperature and an upset stomach that morning, causing him to stay home from school.

"Who is it, mom?" he yelled, his voice filled with slight congestion.

Before his mother replied, he saw Kitty peek her head through the door. Once she saw his figure, she smiled and walked to his side.

Ryder was surprised to see her and greeted her with a lopsided grin, while running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Kitty. What are you doing here?"

She peeled her eyes away from his chest, that was only clothed in a tank top, and sat down on the side of his bed.

"You're mom called me and asked if I could stay with you until your dad got off work," she grinned, "and I just really missed you."

"I missed you, too."

He embraced her, and she kissed his cheek.

"Do you need anything?"

"Just for you to lay with me."

Kitty smiled at his request and set her bag on the floor. Ryder cleared the place next to him and she laid by his side.

He reached for her hand and found her eyes looking at his chest again.

"Like whatcha see?" he teased, a smirk on his face.

She snapped to attention and pulled the cover around her, rolling her eyes in the process.

"You're full of it, Lynn."

Ryder pulled her to his chest and she pressed her forehead against his.

"So what did y'all do in Glee club today?"

Kitty pondered his question and came up with an answer.

"We performed another one of Marley's original songs and just practiced for regionals. You didn't miss much."

"'Kay. Thanks."

She nodded slowly and he massaged her knuckles with his thumb.

"So what did you do today?" she asked curiously.

"Watched movies and slept."

Kitty giggled. "Seems like an eventful day."

He smiled playfully and looked down at her.

"I missed you so much."

She placed her head into his shoulder and planted kisses there and on his neck. Never had she felt so close to someone. It made her feel special. _He _made her feel special. Words couldn't describe how she felt when she was with him.

But all of this made her wonder where exactly it was all going. In relationships there's almost always heart break. And the last thing she wanted to ever do was hurt Ryder.

Sometimes it all just seemed too perfect.

The evening sun streamed through his window, luminating most of the room.

It caught Kitty's eye and she squeezed them shut. The brunette next to her saw her reaction and rolled on his side more, blocking the bright sun from her view.

She smiled gratefully and softly kissed his lips, not caring that he was sick and his fever was contagious.

That's how he made her feel. Like nothing else mattered.

He pulled away slowly.

"I don't wanna get you sick."

Kitty shook her head, still smiling.

"I don't care."

He mimicked her grin and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving himself into the kiss.

She moaned and slowly ran her hand though his hair, placing it on his cheek afterwards.

Being in Ryder's arms felt just like heaven to her and she knew that keepings feelings bottled up wasn't a good thing to do.

Kitty rubbed her nose gently across his, causing him to smile. She met his eyes and began to speak.

"You're special."

Ryder's brows knit in confusion.

"Because I'm dyslexi-"

She kissed him before he could finish.

"No. You're so special to me. Ryder, I've never been so close to someone before," she paused before she continued, "it scares me."

He pecked her cheek.

"You have me. There's nothing to be scared about."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Critique as you wish and I will see you guys soon. Mwah! Byeeee! **


	7. I Don't Wanna Lose You

**Hello my lil chickadees! So I am still smiling like an idiot from all the Kyderness in last weeks episode. It made me really sad that Kitty and Ryder had to go through those experiences, and if that ever happens to you or to a friend, please tell someone. Get help. I may not know any of you, but I care about you. So please, notify someone immediately. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Ryder, honey, I think I see Kitty over there," his mother said, a sweet tone to her voice.

They were attending a friend's wedding and now receiving refreshments.

He smiled at her statement and whipped his phone out from his pocket. After hitting Kitty's contact, he started to send her a message.

Ryder: Hey Kittykat

When it sent, his eyes searched the room for the blond girl.

* * *

Kitty was chatting with a family friend, when she felt her phone vibrate inside her clutch.

She talked a few more minutes with the girl, before sitting down at the table and checking the message.

A grin appeared on her face when she saw the text.

Kitty: Hey. Where r u?

Her eyes darted across the area in seek of him. She knew he would be here, but wasn't sure when he was coming.

She spotted him on the opposite side of the room, and saw him staring down at his lap, a smile on his face. Kitty giggled and shook her head.

Ryder: I'm on the right side.

Kitty: Meet me at the bathrooms.

She tucked her phone into her bag and headed to the bathroom area.

Kitty had been meaning to talk to Ryder about the feelings she'd been having, and the moment just felt right to do so.

Ryder arrived soon and greeted her with a smile.

She returned the warm gesture and tucked a strand of hair behing her ear.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kitty shook her head, "Do you wanna go outside?"

"Yeah."

They linked arms and went outside, getting hit with a cool breeze.

The outside of the church was beautifully decorated with colorful assortments of flowers, and a small fountain symbolizing youth.

"They did a really nice job fixing it up."

Kitty nodded and stared at the leaves on the ground, seeming preoccupied.

He took her hand and led her to the fountain, where they both sat on the edge.

Kitty traced circles on the water and stared at her reflection. She had so many things she wanted to discuss with him, but she was lost at how to start.

"So what's wrong?"

She snapped to attention and shook her head at him.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you aren't. I know you, and whenever you're sad you never meet my eyes."

He was right. She hadn't looked him in the eye the entire evening.

But who was he to think he knew her?!

"You don't know me," she glowered.

"Oh really? I know that the reason you're hair is straight, is because you were too tired to curl it this morning. Most likely, because you stayed up late watching Pretty Little Liars."

"Seriously?"

Ryder nodded and turned to face her.

"Really, so what's wrong?"

Kitty sighed and grabbed his hands.

"Where are we going with this?"

Ryder shook his head, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"With what?"

Kitty met his concentrated brown eyes.

"Us."

"Wherever we want. Our relationship is _ours_. We control it."

"Things get in the way and you know that."

He ran his thumb over her palm that was enclosed in his hand.

"Not if we don't let them."

"Ryder, you don't understand! All of this is too perfect. One of us is gonna get hurt-"

He cupped her face and met her lips, stopping her from finishing.

"I would never hurt you," he countered, still holding her face.

She inhaled sharply.

"But I'd hurt you," she sighed and blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes, "So that's why we can't go on. Goodbye Ryder."

He was astonished at her words, and he placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Things don't have to end."

"They do," she said firmly, trying as hard as possible not to let Ryder see her cry.

Kitty stood and flashed a nervous smile before heading back to the building.

He set a hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"So everything you said and did. Did you mean any of it?"

She stared directly into his hurt eyes.

"I meant everything."

"Then why are you walking away?!"

"Because it's not gonna work out! Don't tell me it is, because everytime I-"

"We're different. We're special. You know that."

A tear fell down her cheek and she brushed it away.

"I'm sorry, Ryder. I truly am," she sniffed, "but I have to go."

With that, she strode away and he felt a heart ache swell up inside of him.

Why was she walking away?

It didn't make any sense to Ryder and he stood there in defeat.

He watched her open the door and enter the alive with movement building.

She was gone.

Ryder sighed and trudged back inside to his family.

"Honey, where've you been?"

The last thing he wanted to do was explain to his mom that Kitty had broken up with him.

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh."

He sat down just as the lights dimmed. A man in front announced that they would be starting the dance.

A slow song started to play and the bride and groom, along with other couples, began to dance with one another.

His parents left to dance, while he stared at Kitty from afar. She looked so perfect and beautiful, despite the tear stains left on her face. Her teal dress complimented her features wonderfully and her cheeks had a rosy glow.

Ryder would do anything to dance with her. He already missed her touch and he knew it would grow worse as time wore on.

Sadness and anger mixed inside of him, when he saw a tall blond boy ask her to dance.

Although she didn't want to, she accepted his request and went to the floor with him.

Ryder turned away and closed his eyes shut, somehow trying to make the image he witnessed disappear.

Why had their once amazing relationship turned to dust?

He asked himself this question and never came up with an answer throughout the entire night.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was rather sad, and I'm sorry. But unlike Ryan Murphy, I like happy ending. ;) Thank you all for reading! Mwah! Bye! :)**


	8. I'm Not Over You

**Hello my lovelies! Here's the eighth chapter, it's kind of long, but I hope you enjoy it:) In the last chapter, things were rough and they sort of continue to be that way in this one as well. But I'm a sucker for happy ending's, so don't worry about their fate! Anyhoo! I hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Hey man, what's up?" Jake asked, patting the brunette on the back.

Ryder shrugged and closed his locker.

"Nothing."

It was true. Ever since the situation at the wedding, he had done basically nothing except mourn over Kitty for the remainder of the weekend.

He knew it was pathetic to dwell on her like this, but he missed her like crazy! Not seeing her comforting and beautiful presence, made him feel lonely. Like he was missing something.

Jake stopped him in the hallway and pulled him aside.

"Look, I heard what happened with you and Kitty. And I'm really sorry. I know you two were inseparable."

"Yeah," Ryder replied. He smiled slightly, recalling the sweet memories they had shared.

"But you've got to get over her."

He was snapped out of his trance and was now looking at Jake with a confused expression.

The boy sighed.

"Look. Kitty's amazing. She hot, a cheerleader, and blond. Why wouldn't you want to date her? But she also has trust issues."

"You don't know her," Ryder said defensively.

"Dude, I'm just trying to help. And if you want what's best for you, then I suggest you move on."

Jake stalked off to Glee club after finishing his statement, and Ryder sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

Kitty applied one last coat of lip gloss, a small smile appearing on her face as she glanced at her reflection. She thanked her make-up for doing a job well done on covering her puffy eyes and dark circles.

After the wedding, she'd gone up to her room and cried herself to sleep. Part of her felt not being with Ryder was for the best, but the other part felt like she'd just made a giant mistake.

She started for Glee club, her pace quickening when she saw a group of cheerios heading her way, mock sorrowful looks plastered on their faces.

They got distracted by Sam brushing past them, and they stopped to ogle at him.

Kitty rolled her eyes and continued her brisk stride to the choir room.

She made a mental note, to sit on the opposite side of Ryder. That way she could avoid him and stare at his cuteness from afar.

_Get it together, Kitty!_

She straightened her posture and entered the choir room.

A body bumped into hers accidentally, and she turned her head to face the person.

Of all people, it was Ryder.

"Sorry, Kitty."

He flashed a brief, but forced, smile, and headed to his seat.

The first words he'd said to her, since the wedding, were an apology. All Kitty could think, was how she should be the one apologizing!

She wanted to prevent from hurting him, but that's all she ended up doing.

The image of his hurt expression from the wedding appeared in her mind, and she blinked back tears.

Why was she so stupid?!

Kitty raced to an open chair and sniffed as silently as she could without drawing any attention to herself.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The final bell rang and Ryder headed to the football field for pratice.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he swiveled around.

A lost-looking girl with a confused expression on her face was standing there holding what looked liked her class schedule. She had dark brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Hey. I'm new here, and I was wondering if you could show me where..Mrs. Hastings class room? She's my tutor."

Ryder smiled politely at the new girl.

"Sure. Right this way," he said, beckoning to the left and starting to walk to her destination.

She trailed next to him and thanked him for his favor. It was a fairly long walk to Mrs. Hastings' room, so he shared small talk with her.

"So how are you liking school so far?"

"It's good. I learned that cheerios aren't just the cereal you eat for breakfast."

He chuckled at her attempt of a joke.

There was a thump behind them, and they turned around at the noise. Nothing visible to them, looked as if it caused the disruption.

"Probably just the janitor cleaning the bathrooms," Ryder assured her.

"Yeah. So what's you're name? We haven't exactly formally met.."

"I'm Ryder Lynn."

"Marissa Peters."

The two shook hands and then continued their journey to the classroom she was in search of.

In a few minutes, they were where we they needed to be.

"Thank you, Ryder."

"No problem."

She hesitated before adding her question.

"Do you wanna get coffee tomorrow?"

Ryder was completely unsure of how to respond.

Then Kitty popped into his head. And he knew he couldn't do it.

He wasn't over her, infact, he didn't even want to be over her!

"I'm sorry. I have to babysit my sister tomorrow."

Her face fell, but she flashed a small smile.

"It's fine. See ya around."

With that, she pivoted on her heels and entered the classroom.

Ryder realized that he was now five minutes late for practice. Coach Beiste was gonna punish him bad.

* * *

Kitty rounded the corner, and came face-to-face with her ex and another girl. She quickly scurried behind the wall and peeked her head to spy on them.

She had seen the dark haired girl in a couple of her classes, and couldn't place her. Marley filled her in, saying that her name was Marissa and that she was new here.

It occurred to Kitty that Marley had also mentioned that she was getting along really well with managing her schedule, for it being her first day.

_That. Little. Skank!_

Looking like a lost puppy, just to have Ryder walk her to a classroom. Kitty narrowed her eyes at the girl and watched as he walked with her. She stopped at another wall and heard her ask Ryder to coffee.

Jealousy and anger flared up inside of her like a winded flame.

But then she reminds herself that Ryder isn't hers to keep anymore. And her heart breaks a little at that mental clarification.

She saw Ryder sprint out the door, obviously realizing that he's late for practice.

Pushing herself against the wall and sliding down it, she buried her head in her hands.

Ryder's moved on.

She hadn't even heard his response to Marissa's question, but she knew it was most likely a yes.

Or so she thought…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And if you're wondering, Ryder and Kitty will have more interaction in the next chapter. So yay! Critique as you please, and I will see you all soon:) Mwah! Bye!**


	9. I Want To Talk To You

**Hey everyone! So here's the ninth chapter. It's pretty short, but I still hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_Meet me at the choir room. X_

Kitty gripped the note tightly in her hand and strolled to her destination. It had been a rough day, and she was ready to go home and collapse on her bed. Seeing that Marissa girl with Ryder yesterday, crushed her and she snapped at everyone today.

But no. Here she was, going to meet someone unknown to her.

The x on the note made her nervous. Who would end their note to her with a kiss?

She arrived in the choir room and stopped dead in her tracks.

There was Ryder with a single rose in his hand.

A smile broke out on his face when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Hey."

Kitty was speechless, and looked similar to a fish out of water.

He went to her side instantly.

"I'm gonna explain."

Ryder grabbed her hand, feeling the electricity he was so used to.

She stared into his eyes, but looked away quickly.

He led her to a chair and she sat. Ryder handed her the fresh-picked rose and she thanked him.

"So I asked you to meet me here, because I wanted to talk to you."

Kitty loved how sweet the rose smelt, but then she remembered that he'd gone to coffee with Marissa this morning.

Her expression turned cold and anger bubbled inside her.

"I have something I wanted to talk to you about, too."

"Go ahead."

"Have fun getting coffee with Marissa this morning?" Kitty glowered.

Ryder wore a confused expression on his countenance.

"What? I didn't go to coffee with anyone this morning."

"Ryder, you don't have to lie to me. I get it, you moved on."

He shook his head.

"Kitty, I'm not lying. I met Marissa yesterday and- wait. How do you know she asked me to coffee?"

The blond freezed and used the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I heard at cheerio practice."

"Oh. Well, it's a lie."

"Oh."

They sat in an awkward silence.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kitty asked, lightening the mood.

Ryder sighed.

"Ever since the wedding, we've barely spoken to each other. And I can't stand the fact, that you hate me right now."

She grabbed his hands reflexively.

"I could never hate you."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

It was Kitty's turn to sigh deeply.

_I guess it's truth time._

"I don't even know. I mean, I'm so confused about everything."

As much as Ryder wanted to hold her and tell her that he could make it all better, he couldn't. He wanted what was best for her, and right now the only thing he could do was be her friend.

"Well if you ever need anything, know that I'm here for you."

She smiled faintly and studied the floor.

"Okay."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

He embraced her and she felt like at had been years since she was wrapped in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Critique as you choose and I will see you all soon with the next chapter. Mwah! Bye! :)**


	10. I Love You

**Hello my lil chickadees! So I couldn't resist posting this chapter so soon. I really hope you guys like it and feel free to tell me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Listen up ladies!"

The cheerios gathered around Coach Sylvester.

"Practice your jumps for thirty more minutes, and then you may be dismissed."

Kitty sighed and reluctantly went to the sidelines to enhance her jumps. The football players were on the field and she saw Ryder catch the ball.

It had been a week since their conversation in the choir room, and her feelings still weren't any clearer to her. She was hoping to figure it all out soon.

She's snapped out of her thoughts, by a piercing whistle. Coach Beiste is pushing her way to someone who looks injured, and Kitty freezes.

It was Ryder. The shoulders and brown hair were the giveaway, and she felt like vomiting at the moment.

Sam ran past her and into the locker room. Kitty needed answers, so she clutched the blond boy's arm.

"Sam, what happened to Ryder?!"

He didn't hesitate, for adrenaline is rushing through him, and he ran to retrieve his cellphone. Kitty's dragged along with him and she hit his arm, repeating her previous question.

"He might've broke his arm!"

Sam sprinted back onto the field and gave his phone to his coach. She dialed an ambulance, while Ryder writhed in pain on the ground.

Before Kitty knew it, she found herself running to his side. She nudged her way through the bulky athletes and knelt down next to him. Unsure of what to do, she interlaced her fingers with his.

"They're on their way, Lynn. It's gonna be okay. Evans, you dial his parents for me."

"I don't have their number."

"I do!"

Coach Beiste looked at her, just noticing that she was there.

"Okay. Thanks Kitty."

Sam handed her his phone and she called his parents as fast as she possibly could. She told them the situation and if they could meet them at the emergency room. They agreed at once, and thanked her for notifying them.

Kitty felt a gentle squeeze, and she looked down at Ryder, realizing that all this time she hadn't let go of his hand. He gave her a faint smile, before a shock of pain ran through his arm and he pulled his face up in hurt. She was touched by his gesture and she ran her thumb across his knuckles.

Studying his features, she noticed that he began to move away and that she was being pulled with him.

"Ma'am! Can you please let go of his hand? We have to get him on the stretcher."

She nodded and let go of his hand, using her own to brush away her stray tears.

Coach Beiste put her hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Do you wanna ride with me in the ambulance? I can see if they can fit one more person."

Kitty nodded and thanked her.

They were both approved to sit beside him, and Kitty anxiously took the closest spot. She watched nervously as they hooked him up to an IV and did their medical jobs.

* * *

Soon, they were in the lobby of the hospital, while Ryder was being shuffled into a room filled with doctors and machines waiting for him.

His parents arrived and filled out the information needed, before seating themselves beside Coach Beiste and Kitty. She explained to him what had happened at practice, as Kitty chewed on her nails nervously.

She decided that the quiet of the waiting room, was a good time to sort through her feelings. The way she'd reacted to his injury, baffled her. She hadn't felt so scared in months.

So why was she feeling this way?!

Why was she wanting to be with him one moment and thinking the opposite the next?

She didn't have the answers to her questions and she leaned on her hand, sighing dejectedly.

The brunette next to her glanced in her direction.

"Doing some thinking?"

Kitty nodded at Coach Beiste.

"Yeah."

"About Ryder?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess. Are you two still together?"

Kitty's eyes stayed on the green cushioning of the chairs, before finally meeting hers.

"No."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"If it matters, you both still seem like you care about each other very much."

She paused to think about her words.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you shouldn't throw something away, just because you got scared."

Kitty didn't have a clue how Coach Beiste was able to answer all of her questions with one statement. But she took it as a sign.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Ryder's parents exited his hospital room, "Now I think it's time for you to go see your man."

She grinned at the coach's words and headed for his room. He was lying in the bed, fiddling with the sheets.

Kitty gave a small wave.

"Hey."

Ryder met her presence, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Hey."

She sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. My arm is numb, but I can still feel pain where the bone broke."

She threw a sympathetic look his way.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks for coming here by the way. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," she said smiling, "And I need to tell you something."

"Hit me."

Kitty reached for his hand across the bed and began slowly.

"I've realized… that I can't be your friend."

Ryder's brows knitted in confusion and his face showed pure hurt.

"What? Kitty, why-"

"I can't be just your friend," she paused for a moment, "And I wanted to wait to tell you this, but I can't anymore. Ryder, I love you."

He used his not broken hand to pull her to his face and close the space between them. She placed her hand on his cheek and he ran his hand through her hair. The two had missed this closeness between them dearly.

Ryder pulled away.

"I love you, too."

Kitty kissed him again, smiling against his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll give you a second to get over your fangirl attack. ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Critique as you please and I will see you all soon:) Mwah! Bye! :)**


	11. I Promise You

**Hi my beautiful friends! So I apologize for the lengthy period of time it took me to update, and I realize this chapter is slightly short. My summer break is almost here though, so I will be able to write and post a lot more frequently. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's flawless characters that occupy my brain constantly and have given me emotional problems.**

* * *

"How's your arm?"

Ryder threw the patient in the passenger's seat a smile.

"It's better. Still a little sore though."

He'd had his cast on for a month, and gotten it removed the previous week. The bone had healed nicely, and he'd made sure to exercise it daily.

When Kitty found out that he'd gotten his cast removed, she was ecstatic. In honor of it's absence, she decided to plan a picnic for her boyfriend and herself. After exchanging "I love you's" at the hospital, they had made their relationship official again.

"Poor baby. I guess I'll just have to make it better for you," she stated, a seductive expression appearing on her face.

Ryder grinned and pulled into the open field. The blonde fetched the picnic basket from the backseat and hopped out of the vehicle when it came to a stop.

"Where should we set up?"

He scanned the area and pointed to a spot with a lakeside view.

"How about there?"

"Perfect."

The wind blew through her blonde mess of hair and she smiled at the cool breeze. Her peach haulter dress flapped in the wind, while she spun around in a circle.

Ryder grinned at her contagious happiness and picked her up by the waist. She giggled uncontrollably into his chest and lovingly wrapped her arms around his broad torso.

They soon arrived at their chosen destination and Kitty spread the checkered blanket onto the grass. After placing the basket down, they sat next to each other on the covered surface. Ryder opened the basket, revealing ham sandwiches, banana pudding, salad, and napkins.

"You're mom sure knows how to pack a picnic."

"Yeah. I never went hungry in elementary school."

"I would think not."

The couple dined on the food and shared snippets of their week with one another. Soon, they were finished eating and laying down on the blanket. Kitty curled up under his arm and laid her haid in the crook of his shoulder.

"Thanks for today."

He kissed her temple softly.

"Don't thank me."

The evening sun slowly set and the two got to witness the beautiful spectacle.

Kitty traced circles on her boyfriend's chest and realized that she might have been in this position if it wasn't for her surgance of reassurance from Coach Beiste. If she hadn't listened to her, she would've regretted it for a really long time.

"I love you," she whispered, still staring out in the distance.

Ryder looked down at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"I love you, too. Almost as much as I love hearing you say that."

She turned to face him, staring deep into his focused eyes.

"Will you promise me something?"

He nodded abruptly.

"Of course," he replied, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Please don't ever give up on something, because you're scared. Please. Because fear is what causes people to drift apart and I don't want that to happen…"

"I promise you I will never do that."

A faint smile formed on her lips, before she continued to speak.

"I'm so sorry."

"Kitty, don't-"

"No. If I would've never done what I did, then we-"

He kissed her, gently caressing her cheek in the process.

"Don't be sorry for being human. We all make mistakes."

"Yeah."

Ryder pulled her body closer to his and rested his chin on her head. She blinked away the tears in her eyes, hoping that he didn't notice them.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I will be back soon with the following chapter. Just a quick note, I noticed that not that many people reviewed on the last chapter. So if you wouldn't mind I would love it if you told me what I did wrong or what other way I could've gone with it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Mwah! Bye:)**


	12. Having Fun With You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned below.**

* * *

Ryder grasped his girlfriend's hand, softly caressing her knuckles with his thumb. Kitty smiled shyly at him as they strolled through the doors of the local Target.

It was eleven o'clock at night. They were chilling at her place while her parents were out, when she proclaimed she wanted popcorn to go with their movie playing on her television. Checking every cabinet in the house, they had no luck finding a package.

So here they were at Target in the middle of the night, searching for the snack she was craving. Ryder didn't mind her sudden want for the food, except for the fact that not the friendliest people were out late of night.

Kitty grabbed a grocery basket, making the boy next to her raise an eyebrow.

"How much popcorn do we need?"

The blonde giggled, lightly hitting him on his exposed arm. He was literally only in a tank top and shorts, while she was in a printed t-shirt and solid colored skirt.

"Only one bag. But you never know. We may find other things," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'll push," he replied, while planting his hands on the handle of the basket.

She grinned mischievously at him, causing his head to turn slightly to the side.

"Whatever plan you just made, I don't want any part of it," he said jokingly.

Kitty climbed into the pit of the metal basket, leaning on the back.

"Okay, but you're gonna miss out on all the fun."

He stood there, mouth gaping open.

"Are you serious? You're actually gonna ride in a shopping cart?"

"Yes. Now get moving and be thankful this store is twenty four hours."

Ryder sighed and smiled at his impatient girlfriend.

"Whatever you say, my Queen."

Kitty tilted her head back, grinning at his face. He bopped her nose, before rolling the cart down the middle isle. Maneuvering their way to the food section, Kitty snatched a pack of microwavable popcorn from the shelf, carelessly throwing it in the basket with herself.

"Where now?"

"What's a movie without some soda?" Kitty stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, I have biceps to maintain."

"Hush and go get that twelve pack of ," she replied, shooing him towards the drinks she wanted.

He chuckled and retrieved the red box of soda, setting it on the very bottom section of the basket.

"Now can we go home and finally watch the movie?"

"Push me to the make-up," she ordered, adding a sweet smile when he directed a sigh at her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you."

Ryder did as she told him, and she browsed the cosmetics from the seating of the basket. Kitty decided on a cheap blue nail polish, before they were back in the middle isle once more. He pushed the cart fast, giving her a wild ride. They turned a corner, slinging her to the side of the basket. She laughed uncontrollably, while Ryder made noises like a race car. He could be immature when he wanted.

He finally came to a stop near the CDs, when Kitty crawled out of the cart and threw her arms around the boy in front of her.

"Babe, that was so much fun!"

He hugged her back, laughing at her words. However the next time she spoke, he froze.

"You've got to try that!"

"What? You mean, like you pushing me? There's no way-"

"Please! Please! Please!" she exclaimed, smiling his way.

Ryder ran a hand through his hair, sighing for the fifth time that night.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Kitty quickly kissed his cheek, then helped him fit his large body into the red and white shopping basket.

"I feel like a giant," he pouted, crossing his arms.

"You look like a cute giant."

"So you admit that I'm a giant?"

"Yes. But a very adorable one."

The girl firmly pushed the basket, getting a small amount of momentum going. Finally, she got it full speed and she had to run while rolling the cart containing her boyfriend.

Worry took over him when he saw the corner they were nearing. There was no possible way she could avoid colliding with the giant item-filled shelf at the speed she was going.

Therefore, that is exactly what happened.

Kitty covered her mouth at the sight before her. They had hit the side of the large shelf, causing it to fall over, appliances covering the floor. Running to Ryder's side, she found him unscathed and out of the basket.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but _we're _not gonna be if the workers find out we did this?!" he whisper yelled at her.

The blondes' eyes widened intensely, possible consequences racing through her mind. Panicking, she connected her hand with his and ran to the nearest exit. The two tried their best to avoid the checkers that were frantically making their way to the toppled over isle, while retreating to her red Honda Civic in the parking lot. Leaning against the car, he heard laughing coming from the girl next to him.

"Wasn't that so exciting?!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ryder asked, a bewildered expression upon his face, "If we get caught then we-"

She pressed her lips to his, cutting him off.

"Calm down. I promise everything is going to be okay," Kitty stated softly, running her index finger down his chest.

She was aware of the video cameras inside the store, but the worst thing they could do was make them pay for the damaged items. All she had to do was convince her parents that it wasn't her or Ryder's fault and beg them to let her off easy by taking the money needed from her allowance.

"You're right," he replied, sighing intently.

"I know. Now get in the car so we can go watch our movie."

"We never did buy popcorn…"

"It's okay. I've got all I need right here."

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy Kyder trolling Target? Well I know I enjoyed writing it. First off, I want to apologize for not updating in forever. I've had an intense case of writer's block with this story, and I couldn't think of an idea for the life of me. Second, I want to thank you all for being patient with me and always continuing to support me. So kisses and hugs to you all! Mwah! Also please review and etc. if you wish to do so:)**


	13. Meeting The People Who Love You (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned below.**

* * *

"Have you picked a song you like yet?"

Shaking his head, the brunette continued to rummage through the music sheets.

"Nope. You?"

Kitty exhaled dejectedly, setting the choices in front of her.

"No," she responded, leaning her chin on her elbows.

Ryder sensed her frustration, gently placing a concerned hand on her leg. She picked her head up, forcing a smile her boyfriend's way.

The Glee assignment was to perform a song about affection. After a long time of thought, the two had finally decided to sing a duet with one another. However, after spending an hour in the choir room, they had yet to find the correct piece.

He stared into her brown eyes, causing her to look at him.

"I'm sorry you're stressed."

"It's not your fault," she said, rubbing his hand lovingly.

Ryder grinned, pulling her tiny body onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his mid section then nested her head into the crook of his neck.

"We'll find a song soon. I promise," he replied, brushing his lips against her temple.

"I hope," she murmured quietly.

In search of a solution, Ryder rifled through the songs she had picked out so far. They were all really fitting and he could see them performing any one of the pieces.

"These are all really good. Are you sure you haven't seen a certain one you like?"

"Nope. None of them fit us. We have to sing the perfect song," Kitty stressed.

"And we will."

He kissed her cheek in attempt to cheer her up. However, she just stared at the floor, seeming lost in thought. The brunette was about to comment on her behavior, when she began to speak.

"Are you busy Friday night?"

"Well, I planned to hang out with this really awesome girl, but I can make an arrangement," he joked, getting a smile out of his despondent girlfriend.

"In that case, my parents were wondering if you and your family would like to come over and have dinner with us. Boring right? Look I can totally give them an excuse and cancel-"

"Are you kidding? That sounds great. Your parents can finally get to know me. I honestly think your dad hates me after the whole Target fiasco."

Kitty giggled, shaking her head.

"Are you sure? You don't have to come if you don't want to. And my dad doesn't hate you."

"I'm coming. Just tell me the details by the end of the week."

"Okay."

Ryder rested his forehead against hers, capturing her lips in a kiss.

The week flew by, and before the couple knew it was Friday evening.

Kitty wrecked her closet hunting for the perfect dress to wear to dinner. She owned a closet full, but her mind judged each one too formal, or too bright.

Sighing from frustration, she plopped down on her bed, closing her eyes and sinking into the soft cotton bedspread.

_Just breathe, Kitty._

Doing as her conscience told her, she calmly sat up and ambled back to her garment-filled wardrobe. She contemplated between a plum shaded short sleeve dress or an emerald halter with studded embroidery.

_If I wear the plum one, them it might not contrast my eyes well and if I wear the green one then my hair looks darker. Uh. Fuck it, I'll just wear that one._

Slipping out of her sweat pants and tank top, the girl changed into her desired dress. Flattening the skirt, she examined herself in the full length mirror hanging on her door. A faint smile appeared on her face, before she glanced down at her bare feet.

_Damn it! Now I have to find shoes._

Growling, she rummaged through the clutter of heels at the bottom of the small storage space. Kitty selected a pair of nude pumps, then threw them on her bed. Averting her eyes to the tiny pink alarm clock on her nightstand, she realized she only had fifteen minutes before the Lynn family would be arriving at her house.

Trying not to panic, she quickly shuffled into the bathroom down the hall. Plugging her curling wand into the outlet, she gathered her hair at the nape of her neck and formed a bun. After pinning it down, she pulled out some front pieces and curled them. The hairstyle looked sophisticated, but elegant at the same time.

Applying neutral eye shadow, she smoked it out and lined her upper and lower lash lines with eyeliner. The blonde finished off with mascara and a sheer pink lip-gloss, before spritzing a small amount of perfume on her neck and wrists.

Retreating back to her bedroom, Kitty pinned on her James Avery necklace and accessorized with some complimenting jewelry.

"Kitty, they're here!" her mother called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a second!"

Frantically looking around her room, the thought popped into her head that she forgot to put earrings on. Hurriedly searching through her jewelry box, she tried to find her diamond studs. Kitty didn't reach success quickly, and she continued to look for the missing earrings.

A pair of familiar arms snaked around her waist, causing her to melt into the embrace. Swiveling around, she grinned up at her already smiling boyfriend. Kitty took in his cologne and overlooked his important attire. Ryder was sporting a pale blue dress shirt with a matching red tie and black slacks and accomodating belt.

"You clean up nice, Lynn. It's not everyday I see you in dress shoes," she stated, her eyes taunting him.

"Well, you look beautiful."

Her cheeks became flushed, while her eyes shifted to her shoes lying carelessly on her bed. Noticing her gaze, he grasped the light-colored pumps and knelt down on the soft carpet. Carefully he picked up her small foot and slid one shoe on.

"A perfect fit," he proclaimed, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Well, I'm no Cinderella."

Ryder glided the other shoe on her foot, then stood, looking down at her.

"You're my Cinderella."

"Thank you," she said, blushing.

The two connected hands, while exiting her room and descending the stairs. Once to the dining room, they took a seat at the table.

* * *

**A/N: This story is like a bunny, because I write it so fluffy. Well I hope you all enjoy it. You're probably thinking: Where is the dinner? Why did she stop right here? So basically I decided to make the dinner into another chapter. I think you all deserved a chapter since I haven't updated in a while. I apologize for that. Mwah! Critique as you please. :)**


End file.
